<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“It made me think of you” by yikesola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737895">“It made me think of you”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola'>yikesola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlet prompts [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani’s going with Phoebe to visit her parents on the Isle of Man. She shouldn’t be so nervous. She absolutely is.<br/>A ficlet about mugs and meaning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlet prompts [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“It made me think of you”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “It made me think of you”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani has visited Phoebe’s parents' house countless times, by this point. But that was when they lived in Rawtenstall, in Phoebe’s childhood home, in a house Dani first visited in a whirlwind of late-October days so many years ago. Now, that house has been sold, and Dani’s going with Phoebe to visit her parents on the Isle of Man. </p><p>She shouldn’t be so nervous. She absolutely is. </p><p>She doesn’t quite know why it reeks of something bigger, going to the island with Phoebe. It’s so much more than a bus ride from Manchester. She loses some of her safe plausible deniability should someone question her about it. </p><p>That, and the house is unfamiliar. The landscape is unfamiliar. Even if the Lesters are deeply familiar to her at this point… her anxiety is spiking. </p><p>They arrive early enough in the day that the first thing Kath offers them when they pour into the house and dump their bags in one of the guest rooms is a cup of coffee. Phoebe’s never turned down one of those in her life, and Dani thinks she can use one as well. </p><p>The Lester’s immense mug collection is nothing to sneeze at; they’ve spent many years collecting. Dani goes to reach for one that is near, not really thinking about it, which is covered in a map of Florida where all the major cities are marked by smiling, sunglass-wearing alligators. </p><p>Kath sees her reach for it and says, “Wait right there, child.” She grabs a small brown paper shopping bag that had been placed on the counter. “Here,” she hands it to Dani. “Saw this. It made me think of you.” </p><p>Dani pulls a mug from the bag. It’s white, with a good basic shape and a good basic handle. In black writing it is printed with, <i>“Of course I talk to myself— I need expert advice!”</i> </p><p>She holds it in her hands and is really, truly embarrassed by the tears inexplicably cluttering her eyes. A mug that means a hell of a lot more than a mug… </p><p>“Thanks, Kath,” she smiles. She didn’t have anything to be nervous about. This is another place for her to call home. She has every right to be here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading— come say hi on <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190840919739/it-made-me-think-of-you">tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>